cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Communist International (alliance)
We, of these represented nations of the International Congress of the Communists hereby join together in unity to establish from herein what is call the Communist International. This organization will be a union of these represented republics willing to form a coalition government to establish laws and ideals to promote general Leftism in this world. We of the First Congress of the Communists here be draft and legislate this constitution for the Comintern (CT). ARTICLE ONE CHAPTER ONE - MEMBERSHIP In this section of the Constitution to the Comintern, the First Congress of the Communists established these regulations for application, admission, and membership in the Communist International. No person(s) shall be denied by the coalition government because of gender, sexual orientation, age, religion, nationality, race, ideology, etc., and anything else the Congress of People's Deputies in the coalition government deems necessary. If the Immigration Commissioner of the coalition government, finds an applicant he feels the Comintern might have a problem with, the Commissioner is given the right to put the application on hold and will submit a query to the Congress of People's Deputies into further investigation into the applicant. The Congress of People's Deputies will determine rather the applicant is viable for the Communist International. CHAPTER TWO - APPLICATION All applications to the Communist International shall be submitted as such, set by the Immigration Committee of the First Congress of the Communists: (with given example) *Nation Title: Democratic Republic of Canada *National Ruler(s): Chairman of the Council of Ministers, John Willbourne *National Strength: 12,527.362 *Major National Resources: Gems, Lumber *Past Alliances: NATO, NAFTA *Reasons for Leaving Such Alliances: Revolution caused DR Canada to withdraw from NATO, the people and legislation voted to cancel the alliance. Same reason for which the DR Canada withdrew from NAFTA. If this nation is accepted, the Immigration Commissioner will mask such nation for use of the boards and it will be admitted into the Communist International. If the nation is under 5000NS it will be placed in the People's Revolutionary Liberation Defense Initiative (PRLDI) until it reaches 5000NS. If the nation does not suffer from this problem, it will be placed in the People's Revolutionary Liberation Army (PRLA), likewise if it is above 20000NS it will be placed in the People's Red Honor Guard (PRHG). This categorizing will be done by the Immigration Commissioner and a report will be sent to the Records Commissioner for archiving. ARTICLE TWO CHAPTER ONE - RIGHTS The second article to this Constitution will hereby form laws to protect the sacred rights of the Workers and the Peasants. The Coalition government of the Comintern is urged to protect these rights and with the use of the People's Proletarian Guard to help secure these rights, services, and the common defense to the citizens of the Communist International as guaranteed in this constitution. The right to vote is a privilege for the citizens of the Comintern, as other organizations do not allow the election of their head of state, or his deputies, but just their representation in a small legislature. Along with this ability, the right to run for an office in a fair election is also possible. Other simple rights will be established be the First Congress of the Communists for the Comintern, these include but are not limited to: Right to speech, to guarantee your right to say it, write it, and assemble to do either of those two; citizens will also reserve the right to free expression rather it is religion, personal orientation, etc.; Memberstates will have the right to self management with allows the free self management of national resources and defenses. CHAPTER TWO - AMENDING THESE RIGHTS If the Comintern wishes to add or edit one of these rights the Proletarian Republic of the coalition government must vote on such a measure, as does the Presidium of the Communist International and the heads of state. One an amendment has been legislated, it will be added upon to the charter. ARTICLE THREE CHAPTER ONE - DEFENSE OF THE HOMELAND One of the most important functions of a state, if not the most important, is to provide for the common defense of its citizens, and all those who wish to seek it. Such defense will be provided in the way of treaties, membership, or decrees from the Congress of Workers in the coalition government. In order to defend the gains of socialism, the peaceful work of the Comintern citizens and political figures, and the sovereignty and territorial integrity of the state, the Communist International maintains a coalition armed forces hereby called the Proletarian Guard. The duty of the Proletarian Guard of the Comintern to the people is to provide reliable defense of the socialist Homeland and to be in constant combat readiness. The state ensures that security and defense capability of the country, and supplies the Proletarian Guard with all that is to be allowed by the Financial Commission and Control Commissioner. All citizens are to be enlisted into the Proletarian Guard to ensure that they will defend their comrades and brothers. CHAPTER TWO - STRUCTURE OF THE PROLETARIAN GUARD As per Chapter One of this article, the First International Congress of the Communists is to establish a defense force for the Communist International providing common defense. The ICC hereby establishes this command structure to be followed in the Proletarian Guard defenses of the Comintern: The Marshal of the Comintern is the supreme commander of the armed forces and is a Council of Ministers level office, and will be appointed by the Chairman of the Council of Ministers. The Marshal of the Comintern will be in charge of appointing citizens to the Committee of Commissars and also appointing other commanding officers to the three various branches of the Proletarian Guard. These include the PRLA, PRLDI, PRHG. Below the Marshal of the Comintern are the Marshals of the branches of the armed forces. These include the Marshal of the People's Revolutionary Liberation Army, the Marshal of the People's Revolutionary Liberation Defense Initiative, and finally the Marshal of the People's Revolutionary Honor Guard. These officers are in charge of organizing and appointing those to the local Committees of Commissars (PRLA Committee of Commissars, PRLDI Committee of Commissars, and the PRHG Committee of Commissars). The marshals also may organize their respective branches as they wish and appoint who they wish, but the Congress of Workers or Marshal of the Comintern may turn the decision down. The commanding officers of the divisions of the branches are the Commissars which make up the Committee of Commissars and their local branch committee. The Commissars will be allowed to organize their division and be instructed to carry out military orders to those assigned to the divisions. The Committee of Commissars may be appointed by either the Marshal of the Comintern, or by their military branch commanding officer. The Proletarian Guard will also be organized by national strength, divided into three branched and sub-divided into divisions within those branches. The three branches of the Proletarian Guard are, at the lowest, the People's Revolutionary Liberation Defense Initiative or PRLDI. This branch will take in all nations under 5000NS and will manage and supervise them until the nation reaches above 5000NS. The PRLDI will also include education facilities to teach new nations the ways of war, managing a personal economy, trades, etc.. The PRLDI will house such divisions: Red Division (0-1500), Lenin Division (1500-3000), and the Soviet Division (3000-5000). After nations surpass 5000NS they will be assigned to the People's Revolutionary Liberation Army or known as the PRLA. The PRLA will be the main defense force of the Communist International and will be home to many of the citizens of the Comintern. This branch will carry out how for their nations to become disciplined, how to carry out attacks from orders, how to lead other men, and the art of modern war in Digiterra. The PRLA will be made up of these divisions: Mao Division (5000-7000), Engles Division (7000-10000), Stalin Division (10000-13000), Castro Division (13000-16000), Che Division (16000-20000). The best of the Proletarian Guard will be stationed in the People's Revolutionary Honor Guard (PRHG) and will be the home of nations over 20000NS. The PRHG will be focused on giving back to smaller nations, and learning to command divisions and be leaders in the military. The PRHG will be divided into the Cuba Division (20000-45000), Luxembourg Division (45000-60000), and the Marx Division (60000+). ARTICLE FOUR CHAPTER ONE - DUTIES OF THE COALITION GOVERNMENT The Communist International is an integral, federal, multinational state formed on the principle of socialist federalism as a result of the free self-determination of nations. The Comintern embodies the state unity of the people and draws all its nations and nationalities together for the purpose of jointly building communism. In order to form a government of a federation of states, the people must form a coalition to unite into a government whom all have agreed to be a governor to those who agree to be governed. The coalition government's duties are that to establish law and order to the State and to establish rights to its people. The government is to protect its people from domestic or militaristic threats, through the use of the Proletarian Guard and the Comintern's allied forces. CHAPTER TWO - STRUCTURE OF THE COALITION GOVERNMENT The coalition government of the Communist International will include several different levels of governance. The head of state will be the Chairman of the Council of Ministers of the Communist International. The Chairman of the Council of Ministers (Chairman, CCM) can interfere with the running of any office in the Council of Minister as is seen fit. The CCM is the top spokesperson for the Communist International when announcements or statements are made on behalf of the Comintern. Below the CCM will be the General Secretary of the Presidium of the Communist International, and will assist the CCM in his duties. The General Secretary ensures that there is a correct procedure in the voting and legislation processes in the Presidium of the Comintern. Also, as such, the General Secretary will chair the Presidium, and will make announcements on behalf of it if the CCM is not available. The legislature of the Communist International hereby will be the Presidium of the Communist International and will be bicameral, consisting of the Congress of People's Deputies and the Congress of Workers. The Presidium will vote on all matters in the Communist International, and will vote jointly on such legislation: declarations of war, peace accords, and treaties. Although, each branch of the Presidium will have different roles in the legislature. The Congress of Workers will hand all militaristic issues, this includes: foreign affairs, and the Proletarian Guard. The Congress of People's Deputies handles all domestic issues, this is: financial, recruitment, internal policies, membership, and moderation. The number of Congressmen are adjusted, but they are different with the two Congresses. The Congress of Workers will add one seat for every ten active members and the Congress of People's Deputies will add on seat for every twenty members. This ratio may be adjusted forty-eight hours before the nominational processes. The Council of Ministers is the appointed delegates to the various departments in the Communist International. The Council of Ministers is made up of the Auditing Commissioner, Control Commissioner, Records Commissioner, Immigration Commissioner, Foreign Affairs Commissioner, and the Marshal of the Comintern. The Council of Ministers will handle the day-to-day operations of the alliance, and will manage their assigned Ministry. The Auditing Commissioner is in charge of setting punishments for misconduct in the Comintern, and management of internal affairs an policies in the organization. The Control Commissioner will act as the head of all financial planning in the Communist International, and will be in charge of the coalition's banks. The Records Commissioner will be in charge of keeping a record of the members of the Comintern, and to determine and deal with any nations who may be ghosting our affiliation. The Immigration Commissioner's duty is recruitment and naturalization of nations. The Foreign Affairs Commissioner is in charge of anything that is to fall under the role of foreign affairs and diplomats. Finally, the Marshal of the Comintern's role is explained in Article Three, Chapter Two. Deputy Commissioners are elected when/if people run for a deputy office. The deputy commissioner is to assist the Commissioner Councilman in his duties. These deputy offices are not required in the coalition government, but are available for the people to take a role in the Council of Ministers. CHAPTER THREE - ELECTIONS AND VOTING On the twenty-eighth of every month, nomination processes will begin for the following: Chairman of the Council of Ministers, General Secretary of the Presidium of the Comintern, Presidium of the Communist International, and deputy offices. After twenty-four hours, on the twenty-ninth, elections will begin and last until the first of the next month. On a 30-day month the dates for the elections move back by one day. The voting procedure for the Presidium will be in posts instead of polls. Presidium members are required to provide their vote with this format: Yea: Nay: After a maximum of forty-eight hours, the voting will be over. ARTICLE FIVE CHAPTER ONE - LEGAL FORCE The Constitution of the Comintern shall have supreme legal force. All laws and other acts of state bodies shall be promulgated on the basis of and in conformity with it. The coalition government along with the Proletarian Guard is to enforce this constitution. CHAPTER TWO - AMENDING THE CONSTITUTION The Constitution of the Comintern may be amended by a decision of the entire Communist International. The citizens, Council of Ministers, heads of state, and Presidium are to vote on an amendment in various stages: 24-hour vote with citizens, then 48-hour vote with the Presidium and Council of Ministers, and finally approvals from the General Secretary and CCM. Category:Alliances Category:Leftism